Worth The Risk
by Sivany
Summary: Draco has urges to do certain things at work and he indulges on a regular basis. Of course Harry is determined to find out what's going on because when has he ever let things go where Draco's concerned? Slash. Rated M. H/D pairing. COMPLETE


**Title:** Worth The Risk

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Summary:** Draco feels some very dangerous urges at work and can't help but indulge them. Harry _really_ needs to know what's going on.

**Warnings: **Filthy smut! M/M pairing. If you don't like that sort of thing please turn back now.

**Author's Notes:** This was written for an LJ fest. I wasn't going to post it here, but then I though what the heck, so I'm going for it. I hope someone loves the smut!

* * *

**Worth The Risk**

The prat was up to something again. Harry could tell. He had that look in his eyes and that smirk on his lips.

Something was going on. Harry was determined to find out what.

* * *

Draco was starting to feel seriously fucked up. Why the hell had he started this? Why didn't he stop?

Fuck it, he knew the answer to the last question. It felt too damn good.

There was no orgasm like the orgasm you weren't supposed to be having. There was no thrill like the thrill of being caught.

Of course he didn't want to be caught; that wasn't the point. The thrill was all in the fact that he _could_ be caught. That someone might walk in any moment and see him with his cock in his hand, wanking himself hard and fast, pre-come glistening under his fingers, eyes closed, breath coming in heaving pants as he sought out the heady heights of orgasm.

Sometimes he wondered if it was worth the risk. Then he'd come and in that moment he couldn't really care less.

He was addicted. He couldn't stop.

* * *

Whatever it was he was doing, he was doing it now. Harry knew it. Draco had slipped out supposedly to get the meeting room ready for the afternoon briefing that Head Auror Yardley held every Wednesday, but Harry wasn't fooled. The room already contained a table and chairs. Nothing else was needed. There was nothing to get ready.

Harry rose to his feet to go after him, nearly colliding with Yardley on the way through the door.

"Ah, Harry, just the person. If I could have a quick word…?"

There went Harry's chance of finding out what Draco was up to. He cast one desperate glance at the corridor outside and then resigned himself to listening to some mindless, pre-meeting drivel.

* * *

Fuck!

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, focusing his mind on muscular chests, lean backs and firm arses as his hand moved faster over his cock. He had just minutes until the other Aurors arrived for the meeting and if one of them was early…

The thought sent him over the edge and he came, body jerking, ropes of come splattering over the desk and the files on top of it as he bit down on his lip to muffle his cry of pleasure.

His cock was still twitching as he reached for his wand to clean up the mess. He managed to do so just as he heard the sound of the door handle turning and he hurriedly shoved his chair right up to the table to hide the fact that he hadn't yet managed to refasten his pants.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

Great. Potter. It would have to be him, wouldn't it?

Luckily he had managed to bring his ragged breathing under control and he was sure the flush on his cheeks probably wasn't too noticeable.

"I'm waiting for the meeting to start, Potter, what does it look like?" he drawled, folding his arms across his chest and subjecting Potter to his best glare.

There was a pause whilst Potter almost seemed to consider answering the rhetorical question, but then he frowned, shook his head and stepped into the room.

Draco felt his heartbeat ramp up just a little higher. Fuck, if Potter came into the room and sat down he'd be forced to go through the entire meeting with his cock still hanging out for anyone who happened to look under the table to see. Not that there was any reason for anyone to look under the table, but still, the risk was there. Anyone _might _see.

Draco felt his cock twitch in interest at that thought and decided that he was screwed.

At least he would have been if Potter wasn't such a thick-headed fool.

"Forgotten something, Potter?" he said, as the other man went to sit down, "Like all your case files for example?"

Potter went a rather fetching shade of red, growled something low in his throat and shot out the room as if Draco had just declared there was a werewolf in the building on a murderous rampage.

Satisfied, he made short work of tucking his cock away, rearranging his clothes and double checking that he'd got rid of all signs of what he'd been doing a few minutes before.

* * *

Bloody fucking Malfoy!

Well at least now he knew what he'd been doing, or at least what he strongly suspected he'd been doing.

Malfoy hadn't quite managed to control his breathing and there had been an unmistakeable flush to his cheeks and if that wasn't enough the room had reeked of sex. Draco Malfoy had been having a wank.

Unless he'd been fucking someone who was hidden under the table, or under a disillusionment charm. Harry hadn't actually checked that closely once he'd realised what had been happening and it really didn't bear thinking about anyway.

Merlin, what the hell was Malfoy thinking? If Harry had been just a few seconds earlier he'd have walked in on him and then…

Then what?

Harry's cock gave a twitch, which made him blush even though there was no one to witness it. He'd started to get hard the moment the suspicion had formed in his mind and in the end he'd been forced to sit down to hide the bulge, although that had also been partly because leaving at that point would have looked stupid.

Much as he hated humiliating himself in front of Malfoy he was half relieved that he'd forgotten his files in his haste to catch Malfoy out and had been given a very good excuse to leave.

He gathered the files, spent a few minutes visualising the unsexiest image he could conjure up and then headed back to the meeting room. Malfoy might be willing to risk getting caught wanking in the office, but Harry certainly wasn't.

To his relief when he arrived back in the room it no longer smelt of sex. He didn't think he'd be able to take that. As it was, he had to avoid looking at Malfoy for the rest of the meeting just to keep his suddenly raging libido under control.

* * *

Nearly getting caught by Potter had been a fairly interesting experience, one that had given Draco some excellent wanking material that evening.

What would have happened if Potter had been a few seconds earlier?

Oh, Malfoy knew what would probably have happened: expressions of disgust and revulsion, Potter going bright red and running away, possibly even hexes and some sort of fight. Not in his imagination though. In his imagination everything was a possibility, including the possibility that Potter might just have helped him out.

Not that he liked Potter. In fact he bloody hated the pretentious little git, swanning around the Auror Department as if he ran the place rather than Yardley; lording it over Draco just because Draco owed him his position on the team; constantly giving those condescending little interviews to the Prophet that no one believed where he insisted that it was a team effort, that he wasn't the great and glorious Harry bloody Potter who could single-handedly stop all crime.

Nope, Malfoy hated Potter with all his heart, which is why it would be gratifying to have him on his knees sucking his cock.

He came to the thought of that.

* * *

Nearly catching Malfoy wanking was enough to drive Harry crazy. He'd gone home, wanked himself into a frenzy at the very thought and then stumbled around the office half the next morning in a daze.

He'd been so intent on watching out for Malfoy giving a repeat performance that he'd very nearly forgotten why he was in the office at all. He only remembered he was there to work when Yardley had nearly chewed his ear off about some overdue report and he'd decided that he really needed to concentrate.

Besides, his cock was starting to take too much interest in the whole thing and he absolutely was not going to wank at work. Ever.

* * *

Draco stood under the shower, letting the water cascade around him, listening to the sound of the showers in the adjoining cubicles. He hated the Auror showers. There were no doors on the cubicles, not even a curtain, just three sided alcoves, covered in clinical white tiles, where any passer-by could get a good look at the arse of whoever was showering.

There was always a fight for the cubicle at the end of the row where no one would walk past and Draco usually won, but this time he had been delayed by the stupidity of one of the trainees and had been forced to use the cubicle nearest the door. Everyone was going to see him once they finished their own showers and headed out.

No privacy.

Merlin he needed to wank.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to tell himself no. Just imagine what would happen if he got caught wanking by his colleagues. Any moment now they'd be heading back to the office, walking past his cubicle and getting an eyeful of him with his hand wrapped around his cock. It didn't bear thinking about.

Fuck.

Without his brain's permission he'd started palming his cock, tugging slowly and smoothly at the shaft, shuddering at the pleasure stirring in his groin. Already he was turned on just at the thought of how near his colleagues were. Already he could feel the thrill of the risk humming through his veins, making him feel alive and aroused, coursing the adrenalin through his blood as his heart rate ramped up a notch.

This was the thrill he was after.

He pumped his hand harder and stifled a moan of pleasure, twisting his hand over the head of his cock with every upward stroke. Fuck it was good.

Somewhere along the row a shower went off. Draco knew he had a minute at most before the person deemed themselves dry enough to make the walk back to the locker room and the thought sent a new surge of blood throbbing through his cock. He gritted his teeth and increased his pace, feeling his balls tighten suddenly before he came hard, come lashing over the walls of the cubicle as his cock pulsed and twitched in his hand.

He hadn't quite been able to muffle his groan this time, and he could only hope the noise of the water had drowned out the sound.

A moment later Thompson strolled past, nodding to Draco, who had turned his body to hide the mess on the wall behind him and tried to give the other man an impassive stare as he went past.

He smirked as Thompson nodded and didn't stop, then set about trying to clean up the mess he'd made, cursing the fact that he'd left his wand in his locker.

* * *

Draco had arrived back in the office after his shower and Harry wasn't at all convinced the flush on his cheeks was completely due to the hot water. His treacherous cock gave an interested little twitch at that thought and Harry was forced to bite down on his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

What the hell did the git think he was playing at? Wanking in the office was not okay!

_Hot though,_ his equally treacherous brain supplied.

Annoyed that he seemed to have so little control over various parts of his body Harry slammed down his bottle of ink just a little harder than he'd intended, sending ink splattering across his desk.

"Problem, Potter?"

_Yes, you and your kinky masturbation habits._ He obviously couldn't say that so he settled for snapping, "None of your business, Malfoy," and concentrated on clearing up the mess with his wand.

Damn it, he really needed to get a grip.

Unfortunately what he mostly got a grip on was his cock that night when he was at home whilst images of Malfoy wanking in the shower seemed determined to take over his brain.

Annoying little git was even fucking up his sex life now; Harry was determined not to let him get away with it. He would catch Malfoy out and make him pay.

* * *

Potter was watching him again. He was trying to act like he wasn't, but Draco could see that he was only pretending to read the parchment in front of him. What he was actually doing was examining Draco from under lowered eyelashes with an expression that suggested he was trying to catch him out.

Draco couldn't imagine what he was trying to catch him _doing._

He shifted a little in his chair and bit back a whimper as his cock rubbed against his trousers. Potter had been watching him for an hour now. He'd been hard for fifty-nine minutes.

It wasn't because it was Potter. No, definitely not. It was nothing to do with those startling green eyes and the way Potter kept biting his lip in what was a ridiculously seductive way. No, it was definitely not Potter. It was just the fact that he kept _watching_.

Draco was so hard it hurt and if he didn't do something about it soon he thought he might explode.

"Problem, Potter?" he snapped, his default beginning to most conversations with his schoolboy rival. It earned him a glare and a tightening of Potter's admittedly rather luscious pink lips, but no answer. At least Potter genuinely seemed to be looking at the parchment rather than him now.

Draco returned to his own report and let his left hand slip under the desk and into his robes to rub at the bulge in his trousers. There was no way he could get up and walk through the office with this little problem, but he was so hard and he could already feel the pre-come that had soaked through his trousers and who was going to see him when the desk had a solid back to it?

A little thrill shot down his spine and his cock throbbed in response. He pressed it more firmly with his hand and allowed himself a little shudder of anticipation. Fucking hell, he really needed to stop doing this.

He didn't. Instead he cleared his throat to cover up the noise of his zipper and plunged his hand into his boxers, releasing his aching cock from the confines of the material.

Usually he'd have wrapped his hand around it without hesitation but in the quiet office he knew his usual style, hard and frantic – chasing down his orgasm in the same way he would an escaping criminal – would make too much noise. No, this time he was going to have to take it slow.

If anything the thought of that only increased his sense of anticipation. More chance then that someone would catch him, more chance that Potter would work out exactly what he was doing under the desk. Of course he didn't _want_ him to, but the thought was more than erotic enough to set his heart pounding just a little harder.

Slowly he rubbed his thumb over the slit, spreading the pre-come there as he tugged his foreskin down, giving himself more access to the sensitive head beneath. He teased himself for a while, only stopping when he became aware that his breathing was getting just a little too loud, switching instead to cupping his balls, letting them roll around his hand as he tried to get himself back under control.

He made a renewed effort to focus on his report when he realised Potter was once again watching him from under his eyelashes. One sentence later he was distracted again by the throbbing of his cock and realised that his ideas about taking this slow weren't exactly going to work out as planned. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and set a gentle rhythm, keeping his movements slow enough that there was no telltale sound of skin slicking together.

Fuck that was good. He upped the pace without meaning to and only realised his eyes had dropped closed when Potter's voice broke through the haze of pleasure.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

His eyes shot open. Those green eyes were fixed on him properly now.

"Nothing." He managed to force the word out between gritted teeth, but he'd slowed his hand down again and that helped a little, though it did nothing to appease the now painful ache in his groin.

"Really?" Potter was looking at him askance; a look Malfoy thought might just force him over the edge if he wasn't careful. He slowed his hand down further. "You look a little flushed, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, Potter, just contemplating my report. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get on with it." It was hard to drawl when he was this close to an orgasm, but Draco thought he'd done a pretty good approximation. Potter obviously thought so too for he went quiet and dropped his eyes to his own parchment again, a faint flush creeping over his cheeks.

Draco wanted to swear out loud. This was too much; he was too close. He should be gasping and moaning and telling the world how fucking good it felt to have his hand on his cock right now, but Potter was right there and all he could do was bite down on his tongue and do his best not to pant.

He shifted slightly so he could get a better grip and increased his pace again, cursing the fact that he was having to use his non-dominant hand for this and therefore wasn't doing it quite so skilfully as usual. Not that he really minded. He could feel the heat coiling in his belly, spreading through his body like wild fire. He was going to come… he was going to…

The force of his orgasm caught even him by surprise. He choked and pitched forwards slightly, definitely attracting Potter's attention which meant that he had to let go a lot sooner than he would have really liked. His cock was still pulsing, dribbling out the last sticky remnants of his orgasm as he forced himself to straighten up and reach with his right hand for his glass of water.

"Just some dust in my throat," he said pleasantly in response to Potter's admittedly rather horrified gaze. For a moment a flicker of panic stirred in Draco's chest. Did Potter know what was going on? The man was thickheaded to the extreme, but Draco thought he'd probably been rather obvious at the end there.

No. To his relief Potter just nodded and then returned to his work, seeming to lose interest in Draco altogether. He put the flush on Potter's cheeks down to the fact that the room was rather warm.

* * *

Fucking hell. This really was too much. Malfoy had just had a wank whilst he was less that ten feet away, separated from him only by two wooden desks. It wasn't enough. Harry felt violated.

Unfortunately he also felt ridiculously worked up and incredibly horny.

When Malfoy had made that noise, the one that was somewhere between a whimper and a groan, Harry had looked up to see him with his eyes closed, one hand very obviously moving under the desk and he'd been horrified. Mostly horrified about the fact that just the sight of Malfoy in that position had almost made him come right then and there.

And that had only been the half of it. When Malfoy had actually orgasmed Harry had very nearly fallen off his chair.

It really was too much. He managed to hold back for all of two minutes after Malfoy's climax and then jumped to his feet, grabbed a sheaf of parchment to hide the bulge in his robes and headed straight for the toilets.

Screw no wanking at work, if he didn't do something about this right now he thought he might actually faint from lack of blood to the head.

At least he had the decency to do it somewhere private.

* * *

Oh Merlin, the office was nearly empty. Too empty. Weasley was on holiday, Peterson had taken the trainee out on some field work, so now there was only Potter again, sitting at the desk across from him in their little room which usually held five people.

The problem with this was that since he'd got away with it two days ago he was desperate to do it again. Just the idea of wanking under the desk was setting his blood pounding in his ears. It was filthy and terribly crass, but of course that was the appeal of the whole thing.

Besides writing reports was dreadfully boring and if he'd got away with it once he could surely get away with it again.

He resisted for a bit longer, until the twitching of his cock became too much to ignore any longer. He _had_ to do this. He _needed_ to.

He wet his lips and slipped his left hand under the desk, shifting slightly and glancing surreptitiously at Potter to check he wasn't looking. The other man seemed to be engrossed in his paperwork and paying absolutely no attention. If he glanced up now…

Draco shifted, pressing his hand against the swell of his erection and suppressing a groan at the friction of cloth against his sensitised flesh. He rubbed again, forcing his eyes open when they tried to flutter shut, and increased the pressure as he felt himself growing to full hardness.

Fuck that was good. He was moving his hand more urgently now, pressing his hips forwards into his touch until he could stand it no longer and scrabbled at the fastenings on his trousers, barely remembering to disguise the noise with a cough.

The moment his cock was free he wrapped his hand around it and started stroking gently, desperately trying to hold back the noises that threatened to escape. It was half a minute before he remembered to glance up and check what Potter was doing.

He was watching.

Those green eyes were fixed unblinkingly on him and the look on Potter's face suggested he very much knew what was going on. Draco stopped, placed his hand on top of the desk and tried to get himself back under control.

Of course Potter didn't know. How could he know? Draco glared and Potter flushed before he looked away. Draco took the opportunity to slip his hand back under the desk and resume his activities, this time keeping his eyes fixed very firmly on Potter's head.

The interruption had done nothing to reduce Draco's erection, or his burning need to come. He could feel the heat spiralling through his body now, coiling in his stomach, growing and pulsing as he neared his climax. His hand sped up, just a few more stroke and he'd…

Fuck! In his urgency he'd let his concentration waver and now Potter was looking at him again, a faint, rather attractive flush, gracing his pale cheeks. Draco forced his hand to stop, though he couldn't bring himself to remove it from his cock entirely this time.

Stupid nosey git. Why couldn't he just concentrate on his report? Why did he have to keep looking up?

Draco dipped his head and scrawled a sentence on his parchment, his hand shaking slightly from the raw need coursing through his body. The sooner Potter lost interest and he could carry on, the better.

A noise made him look up. Potter was actually leaving! Thank Merlin for that. Draco wasn't sure how much longer he could have held back. Why the hell had he ever thought it would be a good idea to do this again?

Potter made some vague comment about going to see someone and opened the door, stepping out into the corridor beyond. To Draco's displeasure he didn't immediately shut it. Instead he had apparently been waylaid because Draco could hear Potter's half of the conversation drifting back through the open door. He groaned under his breath, squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, forcing his hand to remain still until finally Potter shut the door and was gone.

With another groan, this one louder than he'd intended, he started to move his hand in earnest, letting his head loll back against the chair as he worked his hand faster over his erection, finally free to do this the way he really wanted to.

"Wanking in the office is an extremely bad habit, Malfoy," said a voice by his ear.

* * *

Oh, that reaction had been priceless. Harry wished he owned a Pensive so he could enjoy it all over again.

He'd obviously done a very good job of pretending to have a conversation outside the room whilst actually pulling on his invisibility cloak and then slipping back through the open door before actually shutting it from the inside. Draco hadn't bothered to hide what he was doing when he thought he was alone and the opportunity had been too good to pass up.

When he'd spoken Draco had almost fallen off the chair. And now his hand had stilled, his jaw had dropped and a beautiful flush was creeping up his neck, turning his pale skin an interesting shade of pink.

Harry pressed his advantage, still completely invisible as he leaned in towards Malfoy's ear and inhaled his scent. Cinnamon, spice and just a faint hint of sex, warm and inviting. Harry couldn't resist flicking his tongue over the shell of Malfoy's ear.

"Are you going to carry on, or do you want some help with that?" he asked, emboldened by the fact that Malfoy couldn't actually see him. He obviously knew where he was though and Harry kept a sharp eye on Malfoy's hands, just in case he came to his senses enough to reach for his wand.

At the moment though he seemed frozen to the spot, his gazed fixed rigidly ahead. "Fuck off, Potter!" he snapped, suddenly coming to life and trying to refasten his pants.

Harry couldn't allow that to happen. He reached out, plucked Malfoy's wand from his robes and tossed it across the room before Malfoy could react. Then he knocked Malfoy's hand aside and wrapped his own hand around Malfoy's still mostly hard cock.

"Oh no, Malfoy, I don't think so," he murmured, shifting his position to get a better grip, "If you want to wank in the office you need to face the consequences."

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Malfoy said breathily, his entire body still rigid and his hands dangling by his side as he made absolutely no effort to stop Harry's hand moving over his cock.

"Teaching you the consequences. You think you can just go around wanking in front of me and get away with it?"

The noise Malfoy made was somewhere between a squeak and a whimper, which Harry decided meant his hand was doing a very good job indeed. Malfoy would never have made a noise like _that_ voluntarily.

It was the work of a second to aim his wand at the door, firing off a locking and silencing charm to ensure their privacy, before he started working at the fastenings of his own pants. He was definitely not going to let this opportunity pass up.

* * *

Fucking hell!

He'd just made the most ridiculous noise imaginable and Potter had his hand on his cock. The situation was so bizarre that Draco entertained the thought that he was really having some sort of depraved dream.

That lasted until he hear d heard the unmistakeable sound of Potter removing his trousers and that brought him back to reality, in spite of the continued attention to his cock.

"Potter," he gasped. He'd meant it to come out as a warning, but he was rather afraid it had just sounded needy. He cursed his treacherous body – which was very definitely telling him that being given a handjob by an invisible man was erotic – even when his rational brain knew that person was Harry Potter.

"Fuck, Potter!" he said as he felt the other man shift and then felt the very definite weight of someone sitting in his lap, pinning him to the chair. "What the fuck are you doing?"

It was definitely the time for action. He snapped himself upright and tried to push the other man away, but damn it Potter was heavy, and Malfoy was already panting and weakened with arousal and the only effect he had was that Potter let go of his cock to pin down his hands instead.

He slumped back in the chair, wishing his cock wasn't leaking quite so obviously and biting his lip to try and hold back the desperate urge to demand Potter put his hand back there _right now._

"I think fucking is better than wanking, don't you?"

Merlin! Since when was Potter's voice quite so seductive? And why the hell had that sentence sent a thrill of anticipation down his spine rather than a shudder of disgust?

He was not going to fuck Potter. He was not going to fuck Potter. He was not going to…

But Potter had other ideas and that hand was back on his cock covered now in something cool and slick and Draco had a strong suspicion that Harry had shoved his own fingers in his arse, which was the only way to explain the movements that he could feel, even if he couldn't actually see anything.

"Merlin, Potter," he breathed, almost without meaning to.

He could practically hear the smirk and then… well. then he didn't really care, because Potter had leant on his shoulders for leverage and lifted himself onto his cock and now it was breaching that tight ring of muscle, sinking deep into the heat that was Potter's body.

"Fuck!" He hadn't meant to make that exclamation either, and he certainly hadn't meant to jerk the way he had. His hands scrambled desperately to grip at hips his eyes couldn't see and he let his body slide forwards, adjusting the angle so he could bury himself more deeply in that delicious heat.

He groaned and became aware that Potter's head was leaning on his shoulder, filling his nostrils with the scent of his hair. It smelt of shampoo, clean and fresh, and not at all how Draco had imagined such a shocking hairstyle would smell. He was glad then that Potter was under the cloak because he knew he would have been tempted to bury his fingers in that hair had it not been covered by the invisible material.

"Mmm, Draco." Harry rolled his hips, sending a spike of pleasure through Draco's groin and then he started moving in earnest, grinding and lifting and slamming back down, letting out sexy little grunts of pleasure on every downward stroke that had Draco grabbing the chair and thrusting upwards, desperate to feel more of that perfect friction.

There was another shift and a stilling of Potter's hips that had Draco writhing in a way he was pretty sure was going to embarrass him later. Then there was a hand closing around his wrist and he felt his arm being drawn forwards under the folds of the invisibility cloak. He watched in fascination as it disappeared from view and then let out a whimper of arousal as he felt his fingers brush the hard, hot swell of Harry's erection.

"Oh fuck," he muttered, even as his fingers automatically curled around it and his eyes dropped closed in anticipation, "Oh fuck, Potter."

"Might as well put your talents at wanking to good use," Potter hissed in his ear. There was a snarky retort for that Draco was sure, but it was lost in a haze of pleasure as Potter lifted his hips again and began to bounce on Draco's cock with renewed enthusiasm. Draco gave a strangled gasp, and began moving his wrist, relishing the feel of Potter's cock under his fingers.

It was iron-hard, and Draco was vaguely aware that Potter was close, vaguely aware that the other man had started to lose control now. He was babbling, pouring a perfect little stream of obscenities and half formed pleas into his ear. _Fuck Draco_,_ right there Draco_, s_o fucking good Draco._

Draco reached up with one hand and made a wild grab for what he hoped was the edge of the cloak. It slipped off, revealing Harry's head and shoulders, his eyes flying open as he realised what Draco had done. Their eyes met. Harry bit his lip, flung his head back and came hard. His muscles clenched around Draco's cock and Draco gave a strangled cry as his orgasm ripped through his body. He thrust again and again through his orgasm, his body twitching and convulsing, pulsing his come into Harry's hole until Draco thought there couldn't possibly be anything left to give.

Harry squeezed, Draco's cock twitched and he cursed under his breath as he realised Potter had clenched his muscles deliberately. It was more than he could take and he let himself slump bonelessly against the back of the chair, breathing fast.

"Wasn't that better than wanking?" Potter asked, sounding far too amused for Draco's liking.

"Fuck off, Potter," he growled, not even bothering to pry his eyes open as he felt the other man start to squirm in his lap.

"Seriously though, wanking in the office? What were you thinking, Draco?"

That was worth opening his eyes for. He snapped them open in time to see Potter looking at him speculatively. Draco subjected him to his most condescending glare.

"That's a stupid question, Potter," he snapped, "Obviously I was thinking I was going to get away with it and not have to explain it to anyone. What the fuck do you want me to say?"

The smug smirk on Potter's face almost made Draco punch the little git. He held himself back only when he realised Potter was now holding his wand and that his own was somewhere on the other side of the office. Instead he pushed at Potter's hips, wincing as their bodies parted and sticky fluid dribbled onto his thighs.

At least Potter had the good sense to clean them up with a languid wave of his wand. Draco thought he was probably enjoying this a bit too much and settled for concentrating on doing up his own trousers as soon as Potter clambered off his lap and began adjusting his own clothes under the cloak.

"Personally, I thought it was much better than wanking," Potter said conversationally as he made his way back to his own desk, pulling off the invisibility cloak and bending down to retrieve Draco's wand. "Next time you get the urge I'd be happy to assist. Just let me know."

Draco scoffed as he caught the wand Potter threw in his direction, or at least he tried to scoff. The effect was somewhat ruined by the way he half choked at the look on Potter's face. When the hell had Potter started throwing around looks like that?

Potter gave him another of those looks, eyes half narrowed and added, "Whenever that might be."

Draco cursed silently as he let his hand slip under the table to cup the bulge already growing in his trousers.

At this rate it wouldn't be long at all before he was taking Potter up on that offer.


End file.
